


Dreaming About You

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation AU, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was stunned - the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he'd been dreaming about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming About You

He was stunned - the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he'd been dreaming about. Tall, well, taller than him anyway, brown, slightly messy hair, and glasses. She had on skinny white jeans, a yellow button up, and a short brown jacket. But this wasn’t like his dream, and he was thankful for it. Who would have thought she’d turn up on the same street he took home from work every day. And how has he missed her?

In Levi’s dream, this girl was riding a giant. Well, not just a giant, a naked giant. And this giant fumbled around like a drunk person. She kept yelling at the giant while sitting on his (its?) shoulder. He’d had the dream many times so it wasn’t hard to remember. At least once a week he awoke to being chased away by this giant with this girl giving commands. “No, Sonny! Put him down! Watch out for that building! Yahoo! Let’s go!”

He caught himself staring at her, not realizing what he was doing until she spoke up.

“Hi?” she asked, more to get his attention.

“Uh, hi. Sorry,” Levi replied, starting to turn and walk away.

“Wait! Um, this is going to sound weird and probably make me look crazy, not that I’m not called that all the time, but, well, you look like someone in my dreams. I’ve been having this strange dream over and over and you look just like the guy in it.”

“Oh, yeah, that is a little weird.” He paused as she began to look a little embarrassed, but then he continued, “It would be weirder if I wasn’t just thinking the same thing. Strange reoccurring dream. With you in it.” He was still stunned, not taking his eyes off of her.

She chuckled and looked down. “Well, since we’re both on the same weird page, want to get a coffee?”

Levi faltered for a minute, looking around as if looking for an escape.

“Oh, or not!” the woman quickly retracted.

“That’s not it, I was just thinking there’s a tea shop down that road. It’s a bit quieter than the coffee shops.”

“Sounds good! I’m Hange.”

“Levi. So weird dreams, huh. Let’s see who has the weirdest.”

When they got to the tea shop, Hange found a place to sit while Levi ordered. She didn’t really know much about tea, so she let him pick some out, and he offered to pay.

“Ok, you go first.” Levi said.

“Alright, well you’re suspended by the wires that keep shooting out from your hands and it looks like you’re flying through the city. You have 2 swords, one in each hand, and you keep yelling at people to get the hell out of the way and saying things like ‘3 meter class up ahead’ or ‘8 meter class’ and I don’t know what any of it means until this naked giant creature clumsily stomps through the street. Then I wake up!”

“Huh, that is weird.” Levi thought for a minute.

“Oh God, yours is nothing like that? Mine is completely ridiculous.”

“Actually, it’s very similar. It has the same giant creature, but you’re riding on its shoulder giving it commands. You keep calling it Sonny and shouting ‘yahoo!’ and other things to it. Like you were trying to keep control of it. You seemed to be having a good time.”

“Well, naked, drunk giants seem to be a recurring theme. What does that say about us?” Hange mused.

Levi sipped his tea and chuckled. “Maybe we should get to know each other more. Because I think it means we’re both crazy. But maybe a good kind of crazy. At least a similar kind of crazy.”

“Coming together over naked drunk giants. I like it. My kind of crazy.” Hange smiled as she sipped her tea too.


End file.
